I Try
by eixid
Summary: Just a little Ryoko/Tenchi songfic i got in my head after hearing "I Try" by Macy Gray the other day. Please read, i think T/R fans will enjoy.


I don't own any of Tenchi Muyo or any rights to I Try by Macy Gray. I had to take a break from writing "...for all the rest of time..." and needed to get this little story off my mind. Anyway I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
Games changing and fears,  
when will they go from here?  
  
When will they stop?  
  
I believe that fate,  
has brought us here.  
  
And we should be together babe,  
but were not.  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
  
Ryoko sat upon the roof of the Masaki home. Her thoughts trailing among the stars but always coming back to him. It had been six months since she merged with Zero, and she was still uncomfortable with her new personality. Before she had been an outgoing flirt, a tease, sometimes to the point of acting like a whore. But now, she could rarely speak in front of Tenchi. Just the thought of his name brought a warm feeling throughout her body. She new she had to tell him, tell him how much she really loved him, but every time she tried, she couldn't do it. Throughout all her years as Kagato's slave she was never that afraid. But she had to, with her new emotions keeping her from Tenchi their relationship was eroding. With each passing day she watched as he and Ayeka grew closer, and they were pushed further apart. As her old self she would have killed Ayeka, but now she understood, she understood how he made people feel.   
  
"Tonight's the night, no more waiting around Ryoko, you are going to tell him tonight, right now." She said as she disappeared and phased down into the house.  
  
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
I play it off but I'm dreaming of you,  
and ill keep my cool but I'm feeling.  
  
I try to say goodbye and I choke,  
I try to walk away and I stumble.  
  
Though I try to hide it, its clear, my world crumbles when you are not near.  
  
Goodbye and I choke,  
try to walk away and I stumble.  
  
Though I try to hide it, its clear, my world crumbles when you are not near.  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
  
Ryoko was surprised to see that the whole family was in the living room. Washu, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, Mihoshi, Yosho, Noboyuki, and Tenchi were all gathered. Just as Ryoko was about to ask what was going on Sasami broke the silence.  
  
"Well, what did you want to tell us Tenchi?" Ryoko figured Tenchi had gathered the family together for some news and decided to sit down. Her confession could wait a little while longer. She wanted to sit next to him but Ayeka had already secured that position, so she sat across from Tenchi next to her mother.  
  
"Well" Tenchi started, "I've decided to move with Ayeka to Juri. We thought it would be best considering that I may become Emperor someday."  
  
Ryoko twisted her dress as hot tears filled her eyes. Her mind screamed "NO!" apparently hard enough to break the block Washu had put on their telepathic link as she jumped feeling her daughter's pain.   
  
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
I may appear to be free,  
but I'm just a prisoner,  
of your love.  
  
And I may seem all right, and smile when you leave,  
but my smiles are just a front, just a front.  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka waved goodbye as they were beamed onto her ship and headed for Juri. Ryoko stood away from the others, leaning against an old tree by the shore of the lake. A few moments ago she had hugged him and smiled as they said goodbye. She smiled; it was the only way she could keep the tears from escaping. She just stood there trying to justify what had just happened. Tenchi was better off, he disserved Ayeka, she could give him anything he wanted, and she had given him a kingdom. Eventually the tears broke free, he was finally gone, here one true love.  
  
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
And I play it off but I'm dreaming of you,  
and ill keep my cool but I'm feeling.  
  
I try to say goodbye and I choke,  
I try to walk away and I stumble.  
  
Though I try to hide it, its clear, my world crumbles when you are not near.  
  
Goodbye and I choke,  
try to walk away and I stumble.  
  
Though I try to hide it, its clear, my world crumbles when you are not near.  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
  
Ryoko sat on the roof again. A year had passed since Tenchi had left, and not a day had gone by that she hadn't cried for him. Every night she came up to the roof, perhaps hoping that he would return like an angle falling from the heavens. But he never came; she could only stare up at the stars and hope. But tonight, before she cried herself to sleep, she did something she hadn't done since she was a child imprisoned by Kagato. She put her hands together and began to pray.  
  
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
Here is my confession,  
may I be your possession?  
  
Boy I need your touch,  
your love kisses and such.  
  
With all my might I try,  
but this I can't deny.  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
  
As she finished praying she looked to the stars once more. Finally she was able to say the words she should have said a year ago.  
  
"I love you Tenchi."  
  
"I love you to Ryoko." A voice behind her replied. Turning, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest as she found him standing behind her.  
  
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
And I play it off but I'm dreaming of you,  
and ill keep my cool but I'm feeling.  
  
I try to say goodbye and I choke,  
try to walk away and I stumble.  
  
Though I try to hide it, its clear, my world crumbles when you are not near.  
  
Goodbye and I choke,  
try to walk away and I stumble.  
  
Though I try to hide it, its clear, my world crumbles when you are not near.  
  
Goodbye and I choke,  
try to walk away and I stumble.  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
  
"I said I love you to Ryoko." Tenchi repeated. She said nothing, just ran towards him as her tears began to flood her sight. He stepped forward and pulled her to him, one arm around her waist as the other cradled the back of her head that rested against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him under the Jurian cloak he was wearing never wanting to let go. She cried for several minutes never opening her eyes, she was afraid it was a dream, and if it was she never wanted to wake up. Finally, feeling his tears landing in her hair, she knew it was no dream, no dream could feel this real. Finally able to look up, she saw the love in his eyes.  
  
"Why did you come back?" She asked wiping the tears away from her face.  
  
"After I left, my whole world began to break apart, I needed you in it, I have always needed you in it Ryoko."  
  
"I love you so much Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi said nothing; he just slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. As their lips connected, a weight was lifted off of them both. Ryoko's now dull hair and eyes were brightened and the bags under her eyes disappeared. Tenchi's heart was healed, and the young prince's life seemed to return to him. Finally breaking their kiss, their eyes locked never wanting to look at anything else.  
  
"Ryoko, I promise I will never leave you again."  
  
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
Though I try to hide it, its clear, my world crumbles when you are not near.  
  
  
  



End file.
